Several methods for designing dental prostheses are known from the prior art.
In designing a three-dimensional model of an artificial gingiva within the context of designing a full prosthesis, the shape of the gingiva is anatomically appropriately adjusted to the jaw and to the planned tooth restorations. In known methods for producing full prostheses, the first step is to make an impression of the edentulous jaw and gradually apply by hand a gingiva model in several layers of a permanently soft plastic. The dental replacements for the teeth are then arranged relative to the gingiva model.
One disadvantage of this method is that designing a full prosthesis is time-consuming and takes several manual steps.
The object of the preliminary invention is therefore to provide a method for the virtual secondary machining of a gingiva model that permits simpler, rapid and anatomically appropriate machining.